wrestling spirit
by anime26
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the niece of Mark Callaway aka the undertaker; she's leaving her home in Tokyo japan where she was raised by her father. Vince McMahon invited her to be the next WWE diva along with a new superstar Laxus Dreyar aka Thunder god this their adventure in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Wrestling spirits

Hey everybody anime 26 here with another crossover for fairy tail and the WWE, I've been toying with this in my head for at least a week and decided to write it, This is a AU.

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail or the WWE.

SUMMERY

Lucy Heartfilia is the niece of Mark Callaway aka the undertaker; she's leaving her home in Tokyo japan where she was raised by her father. Vince McMahon invited her to be the next WWE diva along with a new superstar Laxus Dreyar aka Thunder god this their adventure in the WWE.

CHAPTER ONE

"Sheamus" A voice called out to the Irishman, turning to see Mark Callaway aka the undertaker.

"What's up taker?" sheamus asked his friend when the other gentleman got close enough.

"I have a favor to ask from you, I would've asked cena but I couldn't find him anywhere" taker said.

"He left with nikki about 20 minutes ago, what's the favor?" sheamus asked his friend.

"Lucy is coming to sign a contract with the WWE" undertaker said

"That's great" sheamus said with a smile.

"Yes anyway her flight is supposed to be landing in an hour if it's not to much trouble could you go pick her up? I'd do it myself but me, miz and big show have a press conference in twenty minutes" undertaker asked.

"No trouble at all, I'd be happy to go pick her up I'll head to the airport now" sheamus said.

"Thanks man I owe you one" undertaker said with a small smile.

"No you don't, I don't mind doing favors for my friends" sheamus said before walking away from the elder gentleman.

"attention passengers' we will be landing shortly, I repeat we will be landing shortly please put your trays in the up right position and please fasten your seat belts, I repeat please place your trays in the up right position and please fasten your seat belts thank you for flying with Tokyo airlines have a wonderful day" the flight attendant said over the intercom

"Ah finally" a young blonde female thought as she fastened her seatbelt.

And half an hour later

Turning on her phone she saw that she had a text message from her uncle.

 _ **Hey lulu, I'm not going to be able to pick you up, so I asked a certain red hair to come get you, I think you know who I'm talking about, anyway I can't wait my beautiful niece, see you soon – uncle mark.**_

That made her smile even though she was his only niece. "Hey lass you going to keep looking at your phone or are you going to come give me a hug?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking up she smiled "Stephan" she shouted, rushing to him, he swing her up and around.

"It's good to see you Lucy" the wrestler said handing her a bouquet of stargazer lilies.

"Look mom it's Sheamus" a young boy squealed to his mother, tugging on her shirt while pointing at the wrestler.

"Looks like you were spotted" Lucy laughed as the young boy ran to the Irishman.

A few minutes and many pictures later the young boy left with his mother holding an autograph hand drawn picture of sheamus that Lucy drew.

"Come on lass let's get out of here" sheamus said leading the young blonde out of the airport.

A blonde male walked along the halls of the arena looking around for a certain person.

"Laxus what's wrong are you looking for something?" Undertaker asked coming back from his press conference.

"I was looking for sheamus to see if he wanted to get a workout in" the blonde answered.

"Oh he's running an errand for me, he should be back right about" the elder gentleman was interrupted by a certain female voice.

"UNCLE MARK!"

"Now" taker finished saying before the female rushed into his arms

"Hey there Lucy how was your flight?" undertaker asked his young niece.

"It was way to long, I'm just glad to be here" Lucy answered with a smile being placed back on her feet.

"I'm glad to have you here, oh sorry Laxus this is my niece Lucy heartfilia, Lucy this is the newest WWE superstar Laxus Dreyar aka thunder god

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said offering a smile.

"Um yeah likewise" Laxus said offering a handshake noticing how small her hand was compared to his.

"Lucy Mr. McMahon said he wanted to see you when you got here" Undertaker said leading the younger blonde away from Laxus and sheamus who had joined them.

"Laxus I know what you're thinking so don't do it" sheamus said looking at the other blonde.

"What are you, her father?" Laxus asked looking at the Irish man.

"No, but I consider her my little sister and so does cena and so does everyone else and myself and cena have known Lucy since she was a young girl and we won't hesitate to kick you're ass if you do anything to her" sheamus said finally walking away from the blonde male.

"Is that a threat Irish boy" Laxus asked.

Stopping not even turning around "no lad it's a promise" Sheamus answered before continuing on his way.

"Tch whatever" Laxus said going on his way to the gym thinking of the beautiful young blonde girl he just met.

There you go folks chapter one of my new crossover for the WWE and FAIRY TAIL, let me know how you like it and if I should continue with it.

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrestling spirit

Hey anime26 here with another chapter of wrestling spirit, hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail or the WWE.

"Hey Lucy are you ready for tonight?" Triple h asked the new diva who would be debuting that night.

"Yeah but I'm also a little nervous" Lucy answered the superstar grabbing an apple and placing it on her tray and following him to a table where his wife Stephanie McMahon was sitting.

"You'll be fine Lucy, your debuting with Laxus and sheamus" Stephanie said taking a bite of her salad.

"That reminds me have you picked your wrestling name yet?" triple h asked eating a fry.

"Yeah, celestia" Lucy answered with a smile.

"That's a pretty name I'm guessing you picked that in memory of your mom" Stephanie asked looking at the young girl she saw as a daughter.

"It is, she always loved the stars and taught me about the constellations, figured it would a good way to keep her with me" Lucy answered thinking of her late mother.

H and steph just smiled also thinking of their dearly departed friend layla and about how much Lucy resembled her.

"hey Lucy what do you say we take a trip to her grave tomorrow, it's been awhile since you've been right, we can ask sheamus, john and undertaker if they would like to go, and I'm sure my dad would like to go as well" Stephanie suggested to the young girl.

"I'd like that, thanks steph, oh I better head out I'll see you guys later" Lucy said finishing her lunch and left.

"She reminds me so much of layla" Stephanie said staring at the young girl they all watched grow up.

"Yeah and she's just as bright as layla as well" triple h said also finishing his lunch and helped his wife up and left the canteen to get ready for tonight.

That night

"You ready for this lu?" sheamus asked walking with the young blonde.

"Just a little nervous" Lucy said fiddling with her outfit, she was dressed in dark blue pants and long sleeved crop top with silver print constellations along with blue knee high boots.

"Don't worry lass you'll be fine" sheamus said pulling her to him and gives her a noogie, much like a big brother would give their younger sibling.

"hey sheamus not cool, I just had my hair done come on let me go" Lucy flayed around trying to get away from the Celtic warrior not noticing another blonde walk up to them.

"As entertaining you two are at the moment we're about to go on" Laxus said before looking down at the younger blonde's outfit liking how the fabric clung to the blonde beauty.

Lucy turned to the blonde male she noticed that he was dressed in dark jeans with x shaped straps around his upper thighs, he wore no shirt so she could make out a tribal tattoo and another that looked like some kind of bird and finally a black fur trimmed coat was placed over his shoulders.

"Like what you see Blondie" Laxus asked the girl making her blush and look away in embarrassment making him chuckle.

"oh that reminds me sheamus, steph suggested that we all take a trip to the grave tomorrow I've already talked to uncle mark about it and wanted to know if you and john wanted to go Uncle Vince might go as well" Lucy said looking at her brother like figure.

"I'm there, I haven't been in a while and been meaning to go and pay my respects" sheamus said hugging Lucy to comfort her knowing she still missed her mother.

"What grave are you talking about?" asked Laxus wanting to know what they were talking about.

"My mom, she died shortly after I turned 10 and before my dad and I moved to japan" Lucy answered with a small sad smile thinking of her mom.

Hearing that Laxus didn't know what to do, he didn't know she had lost her mother "I'm sorry to hear that" Laxus said looking away.

"Thanks" Lucy said with a small smile taking Laxus breath away. Sheamus who was watching the interaction between the blondes and didn't really like it one bit.

Suddenly the phoenix by fall out boy came on "that's our cue" Lucy said putting on her best game face however before she could take a step both sheamus and Laxus place her on their shoulders and walk out.

"And teaming up with sheamus and thunder god, is the WWE's newest diva Celestia" Michael Cole announced from his spot.

When the guys got close enough to the ring they grabbed celestia's legs tossing her into the air so she can front flip into the ring. Landing safely inside the ring

When the boys joined her Michael announced their opponents "Their opponents for this match are Dean Ambrose, Big Show and Charlotte."

The three newly mentioned people came out the opposite side of the arena.

"So you're the new chick, should be easy to take you down" dean said into the mike that was in his hands.

Lucy not one who likes to be intimidated "yeah good luck with that dude, I don't go down easily I share the same blood of a WWE superstar running through my veins" celestia said into her own mike.

"That's right and if anyone messes with her they have to deal with me fella" Sheamus said talking into his own mike.

"You assholes are going down" thunder god finished dropping his own microphone demonstrating how he was going to drop them, causing the crowd to go wild.

Backstage

Undertaker, john cena and Nikki Bella we're watching the match "come on Lucy" Undertaker said rooting for his niece.

"Let's go Lucy, you got this" john said.

They saw Lucy get pinned by charlotte before Lucy flipped her.

"Yeah, all three of them yelled out as the newest diva won her first match.

"Celestia has won her first match" Michael Cole announced with huge smile watching as sheamus swept the girl up into his arms and spun her around before she high fived thunder god.

Going backstage Lucy was suddenly swept into John's arms "that was awesome lulu" he said.

"Not bad for a newbie" Nikki said but had a huge smile and high fived the new diva.

"Not bad, she was fucking awesome" Undertaker said hugging his niece "your mom would be proud" he said.

Lucy just smiled and silently agreed with him and celebrated with her uncle, older brother figures, Nikki and Laxus watching the rest of the matches.

The next day

"Uncle Mark are you ready to" Lucy called out as she finished packing her day bag.

As Stephanie suggested they were all taking a trip to visit Layla Heartfilia's grave.

"Yeah, Sheamus just called and said he was on his way over with breakfast" her uncle said leaning against her bedroom door.

It was decided that John and sheamus would ride with them since taker had the bigger car and could fit more people.

"Great let's head down to the garage so we can leave as soon as he gets here we still have to pick up john" Lucy said grabbing her bag.

As soon as they got to the garage sheamus showed up bearing Starbucks coffee and omelet sandwiches.

"Yes I love you" Lucy said grabbing her green tea Frappuccino drizzled with chocolate.

"Are you saying that to me or the frap?" sheamus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You of course" Lucy answered hopefully he would believe her.

"Yet the way you're holding your drink tells me otherwise" the Irishmen

Both males just chuckled at her expression "whatever you guys are mean" Lucy said going to get in the back until sheamus caught her and gave her a noogie.

"Come on lass you know I'm just messing with ya, I know you love me" sheamus said with a laugh.

"Right now I want you away from before I Lucy kick you into next week for messing up my hair again" Lucy said trying to get away from him.

"Children can you stop fighting so we can get a move on we still have to pick john up" undertaker said getting in the driver's seat of his car.

Sheamus let Lucy go and they got in and they went to pick up their friend.

There you go folks chapter 2 of wrestling spirit, next chapter I'll have the grave visit.

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrestling spirit

Hey peeps anime26 here with chapter 3 of wrestling spirit, thank you to everyone who favorite, followed and for The Lizard King for the pairing idea for sheamus and Lucy, I actually wrote down some ideas for them.

Anyhow here's chapter 3

Disclaimer – As always I don't own the WWE or fairy tail.

Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly as Undertaker's car came to a stop. Triple H, Stephanie and Vince McMahon behind them.

Getting out of the car, Lucy held a bouquet of star gazer lilies which were layla's favorite flower.

"Mr. McMahon" Lucy said going over and hugging him "I'm glad you could come" she told her boss stepping back.

"Lucy I wouldn't miss this for the world, even though your mother was not a diva she was a member of my family" Vince said smiling down at the young blonde.

Lucy returned the smile and followed her uncle to the grave.

"Hey sis it's been awhile, guess whose here with me" undertaker said laying down his bouquet on his little sister's grave.

Lucy stepped up next to undertaker "hey mom" the young blonde said laying the lilies down "I'm sorry for not being here in a long while, me and dad moved to japan after we had your funeral, but I'm back for good, I'm actually the newest diva for the WWE and won my first match last night, John, Sheamus, Hunter, Stephanie and Mr. McMahon are here as well" Lucy finished saying.

They all laid flowers down and greeted their late friend then laid out a picnic lunch curtsey of Stephanie and Hunter containing all of layla and Lucy's favorites and told stories of layla.

"Do you remember when layla was in labor and Jude was late getting to the hospital so john and I were in the delivery room with her and she broke john's hand." Stephanie said

John shivered "yeah I was in a cast for a month after that, but it was worth it because Lucy came into the world at that moment" john said hugging the young blonde.

"They all have a wonderful time hanging out and talking before they started to leave "hey lulu before we leave why don't you sing that song that your mom used to sing to you at bedtime" undertaker said.

"Do you really want to hear it" Lucy asked everyone and they all responded with a yes making Lucy smile.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past

Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home  
At last

Lucy finished the song with tears in her eyes getting pulled into a hug by her uncle.

"Lucy why don't you guys head back to the car I'll be there in a minute" mark said allowing both sheamus and john to lead her toward the vehicle. Mark looks back to where his sister laid "layla we all miss you and wish you were still with us, losing you was hard on me, Jude and especially Lucy. I lost my baby sister, Jude lost his wife and the mother of his daughter and Lucy lost her mother and being only ten years old and on the grasp of puberty luckily she had Stephanie.

"Lucy is the splitting image of you; she's like the living memory of you. We'll do everything in our power to make sure Lucy is always healthy and safe so keep watch over her and your husband I know Lucy leaving him to join the WWE was rough on him, we'll visit again soon layla I love you" mark finished his little speech and took off back to his car where he found sheamus in the back seat with Lucy who was sound asleep against his shoulder.

"How long has she been out" undertaker said starting the car and driving away.

"She fell asleep as soon as we got in the car" sheamus said covering Lucy with the blanket from undertaker always kept in the car.

"Must have tired her self out from all the emotion of being to layla's grave after years of being in a different country" john said looking back at the young blonde.

The other two men agreed driving back home.

Meanwhile

Laxus just getting out of the shower after a date, all the girl did was talk about his accomplishments in the WWE since he signed his contract.

All the girls he went out with were almost always like that, just once he would like to date without hearing about his stats while nice to hear once in a while got boring.

His mind suddenly thought of a blonde haired, brown eyed diva who happened to be the niece of one of the wrestling world's biggest stars.

Thinking of Lucy, Laxus wondered how her visit to her mother's grave went.

Hearing his phone ring brought Laxus out of his musings.

"Hello, oh hey gramps" the blonde man said to his grandfather "no I'm not busy tomorrow afternoon why?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah sure lunch sounds good our usual spot? Alright gramps I'll see you tomorrow" Laxus hung up and went to poor him self a drink to help him relax and wind down before going to bed.

The next day

Laxus was sitting waiting for his grandfather to show up.

"Laxus my boy good to see you have you been waiting long?" a short old man asked coming to sit across from him.

"Gramps no I got here five minutes ago" the blonde man told his grandfather Makarov Dreyar.

Ordering their food "so my boy how's the wrestling world treating you?" Makarov asked his only grandson.

"It's fine gramps, there's a diva she's the undertaker's niece" Laxus answered his grandfather's question taking a bite of his lunch.

"A new diva huh I bet she's a real hottie" Makarov said which in turn bothered Laxus more then it should have.

"Laxus" a female voice called out to him looking up he found the person they were just talking about.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde male asked his fellow blonde.

"I was out walking around getting reacquainted with the neighborhood and wanted something to eat so I thought I'd come here" Lucy answered with a smile.

"So Laxus are you going to introduce me or are you going to pretend that I'm not here?" Makarov jokingly said getting the attention of the blondes.

"Lucy this is my grandfather Makarov Dreyar, gramps this is Lucy heartfilia the new diva I was telling you about" Laxus said introducing his co-worker to his grandfather.

"Hello nice to meet you" Lucy said shaking Makarov's hand.

"Same here child, I was right you are a hottie Laxus you better hurry before someone snags her"? Makarov said with perverted smile causing both blondes to blush and Laxus to smack him upside the head.

"You old geezer don't talk like that or that smack was going to be the least of your worries" Laxus said.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch, it was nice meeting you, and Laxus I'll see later" Lucy said walking away from the Dreyar men.

Makarov rubbed his head "Laxus I'm not getting any younger and that girl would be perfect to mother my great-grandchildren" the elder dreyar causing his grandson to spit out his drink.

"What the hell gramps, I'm not even thinking about kids at the moment" the blonde male said to his grandfather.

"then start thinking about them I want to meet your kids before I pass on from this world" Makarov said going back to his food, Laxus thought about his future kids and who would mother them.

There you go peeps, chapter 3 of wrestling spirit, please follow and review. I don't own the song journey to the past.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone anime26 here, I know you all have been waiting for me to post the next chapter for wrestling spirit but sadly I have decided to discontinue with it.

I'm just not happy with the way it has turned out so far, I sincerely apologize. Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, followed and favorite.

You guys are the reason I write, you guys are awesome thanks again. Anime26 out.


End file.
